


Here Without You

by Secretnerd18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: Another installment in my Beca is a Sucker for Chloe series. Inspiration struck! Beca has to go on tour and the girls are lonely and miserable.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Here Without You

**Here Without You**

Inspiration struck while I was running errands today! I had to get this out. Another installment in my _Beca is a Sucker for Chloe_ series. Inspiration struck as I heard an oldie but goodie song on the radio today. Let's pretend that " _Here Without You_ " by 3 Doors Down is current and sung by Beca Mitchell. As usual I own nothing and just playing around with songs and characters. Enjoy!

Beca had to go on tour. Her popularity was at an all-time high and after several years of hit after hit on the radio, Khalid basically forced her to do a tour scheduled for a little over half a year from when Beca and Chloe got married. It was a six-month tour which meant it was going to go over her first-year anniversary with Chloe and her birthday.

Both of them were crushed, obviously, but planned to celebrate the next month as Beca would be finished with the tour and back home. Chloe wanted to go with Beca badly but was still in the first year of her new job at the veterinary clinic and they were incredibly strict with time off from new residents. They were determined not to let this little blip get to them and after a tearful goodbye, Beca set off on her tour. First stop – New York City. She was starting on the east coast and slowly making her way back west to Los Angeles, with a huge blow out concert ending her tour in LA. She already had Chloe's backstage all access passes for that concert ready for her.

**One month later**

"Babe, I don't know how I can survive another five months of this," Beca whined to Chloe on Facetime. "I miss you so much. I don't know how to sleep well without you anymore and these shows are so draining."

Chloe pouted slightly. "I know, Bec. I feel the same way. How about you call me before you go to sleep every night and we'll talk about our days instead of trying to fit in a Facetime session here and there daily. I know I'd feel a lot more relaxed before bed if I got to see you."

Beca thought for a moment. "But my shows are in different cities and time zones and some go later than others. I don't want to disturb your sleep schedule for work and have you exhausted as well."

Chloe shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me. I am already not sleeping well without you. Just call me whenever you are in your hotel each night ready for bed. Seriously."

"Okay."

**Three and a half months into the tour**

Beca and Chloe's bedtime phone calls were helping a bit but Beca was still miserable without her wife. On one of the off days from the concerts, Beca felt the need to just chill in her room away from everyone. As her thoughts rumbled through her brain, inspiration struck and she jumped up to grab her songbook journal to write the words down that were forming in her head.

Several hours later she had the words and melody down and called Theo to come to her room.

"What's up Beca?" Theo asked as Beca let him into her room.

"I wrote a song." Beca blurted out. "I want you to hear it." Theo nodded and Beca proceeded to sing the song while playing on her guitar.

"Wow, Beca. This… this is a wonderful song. When we're done with the tour we need to record it right away."

"I agree, but… I was thinking I could debut it on the concert that's on my anniversary, Chloe's birthday. You know it's my tradition. Do you think Khalid will let me Live Stream part of the concert that night?"

Theo thought for a second and then nodded. "I think so. I also think the fans would go absolutely nuts for an unreleased song to be presented at that concert. Let me get this set up. You still have like two months to perfect the song and teach the band, right?"

"Yup!" Beca smiled, happy that she could at least surprise Chloe with this if she was forced to be away on such a special day.

**Three Weeks Before the Anniversary/Birthday concert**

Chloe was depressed. Despite talking everything out with Beca before she left for the tour, it had been a long almost 5 months and even though Beca was in the home stretch, she was feeling the sadness of her wife being away over their special day.

Pulling out Beca's schedule and her work schedule, she noted that Las Vegas was Beca's stop on their anniversary, her birthday. It was a Friday night and going to be one of Beca's largest venues on the tour. Looking closely at her schedule for the clinic, she saw that she was actually off that Friday all the way until the following Tuesday. A four-day weekend! She couldn't believe it.

Grabbing her phone, she texted Theo and asked him to call her when he had a minute away from Beca.

He responded that he needed five minutes and then he would call.

When her phone rang a few minutes later, Chloe answered quickly. "Theo! I need your help!" Alarmed, Theo asked what was wrong. Chloe realized how she sounded and giggled. "Sorry. I meant I will need your help surprising Beca. I found out that I am off for four days during the concert on our anniversary so I wanted to fly out to Las Vegas and surprise her. I don't want her to know I am there until after the concert. Can we make that happen?"

Theo laughed. Boy would Beca be surprised. She thought that SHE was surprising Chloe with the new song on Live Stream. My how the tables have turned. "Definitely. I'll send the jet for you and get you all set up."

"Oh, I can pay for…"

"No, Chloe. Beca would kill me if you paid for airfare. Seriously, as our first anniversary gift to you, we'll set you up to surprise Beca, okay? I'll email you all the details when they are ready."

Chloe agreed and hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to finally see Beca in person after so long.

**Las Vegas – The Night of Chloe and Beca's Anniversary, Chloe's Birthday**

Chloe was settled in Vegas. Theo had snuck her into the venue and had her sitting in one of the private boxes that Khalid saved for his staff during concerts. Beca never entered those box suites and always retreated to her dressing room before and after the show and during breaks. Chloe was anxious for the concert but more anxious to get to hug and kiss Beca after so long.

She saw Beca walking out onto the stage.

"What's up, Vegas?!" Beca shouted as the crowd went wild. "I hope you enjoy the show! This is a special night as part of this concert will be Live Streamed so my wife can see it! It's her birthday today, as well as our first anniversary. Chloe – I love you and will see you so soon!"

Chloe smiled thinking about how utterly shocked Beca will be as seeing her was closer than she thought. Theo nudged her side and smiled. "I really can't thank you enough," Chloe said to him. "Beca is going to go into shock."

"I bet she will. Enjoy the show," Theo said, moving to go backstage to manage the concert. He smiled to himself knowing that Chloe also would get a huge surprise that night.

The concert was amazing. Beca had so much energy and it was her best concert on the tour to date. The fans were loving it. Finally, it was time for Beca to debut her new song. After taking a drink of water backstage, she dragged a chair across the stage with her guitar in hand.

The fans grew silent wondering what was about to happen. "All right everyone," Beca started. "You are all in for a treat. The reason we Live Streamed this concert is because I have a special new song for Chloe tonight. You're all the first to hear it as well." Beca looked up to where one of the Live Stream cameras were. "Chloe, I love and miss you SO much. This is for you. Happy anniversary, and happy birthday. I can't wait to see you at home."

Chloe sat frozen. Beca wrote a new song on tour for her! She didn't break her tradition after all. The stage lights dimmed and changed color, snapping Chloe out of her frozen state. Beca started to play and Chloe leaned forward, eager to hear her new song. When Beca started singing in a low voice, her heart about melted and she knew this song was going to be special.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go._

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me._

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love.  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me._

Beca ended her song by blowing a kiss toward the camera, wiping her cheek discretely and walking back stage. Chloe wiped at the own tears streaming down her face. Beca then walked back out after composing herself and Chloe heard her say that she hoped everyone enjoyed this song and this next song would be her last for the night. The opening of "Sucker" started to play and Chloe took that as her cue to head backstage to surprise Beca.

* * *

Beca's chest was heaving as she made her way backstage after the song. Theo met her with water and a towel.

"Beca! That was AMAZING. You are trending at number one and the Live Stream was a huge success. I bet Chloe was thrilled."

"I hope so! I need to call her. I wasn't able to reach her earlier and I hope she is okay and not too depressed."

Before Theo could answer her, Beca heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"She's not depressed at all, Beca. She loved her new song." Whipping around, Beca saw Chloe standing there smiling from ear to ear. Gasping she threw herself into Chloe's waiting arms and started sobbing.

A few minutes and one soaked shoulder later, Chloe gently pushed Beca away from her, just enough to look into her eyes. "I know, Sweetie, I know. This has been an emotional few months for me as well. You're okay. I am really here." Chloe leaned forward and gave Beca a gentle kiss.

Taking a huge breath, Beca finally smiled. "Happy anniversary, Chloe. And happy birthday. I love you so much. How did you…" she started to ask.

Chloe smiled. "Come on, let's go to your dressing room." Taking Beca's hand, she gestured for Beca to lead on.

Once the dressing room door was closed (and locked), Chloe spun Beca around into a passionate kiss. As it ended, she said, "somehow I was given a four-day weekend. Theo flew me over as a surprise to you for today and I get to stay with you until Monday when he will fly me back to New York for work Tuesday. I thought I would be the one surprising you for a change on this date but you got me again Bec."

Beca laughed. "I wrote that song after being away like three months. I don't ever want to do this again without you Chloe."

"I promise I'll figure out how to do future tours with you, okay Bec? I don't want to be without you either."

"Come on, Chlo. Let me finish up with Theo and the team and then we'll head back to the hotel. I am so glad you're with me now."

Kissing once more, the pair headed out to finish Beca's night before heading to celebrate their love for each other, knowing they truly would never be without each other again.

**The End**


End file.
